Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for sensing an emergency in response to a physical shock and a mental shock and a method for sensing an emergency using the apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for sensing an emergency in response to a physical shock and a mental shock and an apparatus for sensing an emergency using the method, in which whether a person is in an emergency state is detected by analyzing a physical shock and a mental shock applied to the person, an emergency is automatically and correctly sensed without any effort on the part of a victim when the emergency occurs, whereby the rate at which an emergency is sensed in real time is increased and the incidence of false determination on the emergencies is reduced.
Description of the Related Art
These days, violent crimes against children, women, and elderly people happen frequently, and the risk thereof is very serious. Accordingly, various kinds of products for personal safety have been released.
Most of these products use existing communication terminals in such a way that a victim operates an emergency call function using a communication terminal, or after an emergency is sensed using a removable device, such as a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) device, the emergency is reported using the existing communication terminal owned by a victim.
However, when weak and elderly people, who are poor at determination and self-defense capability, carry expensive high-tech smart phones, the people may be subjected to the harm and threat of robbery. Also, because smart devices, such as smart phones, may be stored in pockets or bags due to the weight and volume thereof, or because it may be difficult to capture images using the devices in an overwhelming situation, a method using smart devices has a limitation in sensing and reporting an emergency.
Also, a method using a removable device such as an RFID device is a problematic in that it is inconvenient to attach the device and that it is difficult to detect an emergency when the RFID device is stored in a pocket because the RFIDs are required to be isolated in order to detect an emergency but they are not isolated in the pocket.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2000-0071297, titled “Emergency reporting system and terminal apparatus therein”, discloses an emergency reporting apparatus for a vehicle, including a communication device, in which, when an emergency occurs in the vehicle, the communication device is used to report the emergency to an emergency report reception center, and a user is informed of the state of operation of the communication device when the communication device is used to report the emergency, wherein the communication device may include a radio communication function.
However, because this conventional emergency sensing system is installed in a vehicle, a traffic accident is designated as an emergency situation. Accordingly, the technical solution is concentrated on responding to traffic accidents.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art, which is already known to those skilled in the art.